Sweet Bite
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: Vampire fic. Brad doesn't realize the enemy's home until it's too late and Weiss are in the same situation. BxR SxK OxN PART TWO UP! R&R please!
1. Part 1

Sweet Bite

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! It belongs to Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me. But someday, they'll be mine *insert evil laugh*!! Any info taken from the book Dracula isn't mine either.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, angst, vampires, blood.

Notes: Anything written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Part 1

His gaze was blurry as he tried to focus his eyes on the ceiling of the white hospital room. The darkness of the room somehow helped him feel less dirty, but it still hurt.

His neck hurt, his wounds hurt, his head hurt… everything hurt, and it seemed that not even the painkillers he had been given when the doctors treated him.

The smell of blood surrounded him, and he could still taste it in his mouth. A few days, de wasn't sure of how many, had passed since his last mission, and he had woken up for the first time.

He wasn't alone, two of his teammates were with him, and he could dimly notice one of his friends, he was too dizzy to notice who, was holding his hand.

The doctors said it was a miracle that he was still alive after what had happened to him. It wasn't.

He was going to die, but HE was there. He had begged for his lover to help him, to give him the life he was so quickly losing…

++ _Flashback _++

He ran through the long corridor, trying to get out of the building and finish his solo mission.

At some point he stopped and leaned against the wall for support. He had seen his lover and let him bite him. He always did it without complains, especially because he preferred to be the one whose blood he drank. He didn't like it, it made him want to die every time those fangs cut into his skin and that mouth sucked (most of times lovingly) his blood, but when his lover let go of his neck and looked at him with those green eyes that had reddened, the flush on his cheeks that revealed the life that had been transferred into him, live running thorugh his veins, life he had given the one he loved… it was worth it.

Worth the pain, worth the nausea, worth the betrayal towards his teammates and friends.

For some time he thought he had to decide if he wanted to be loyal to Weiss or continue this relationship, but finally he had settled to continue with everything. 

He covered his mouth with a hand, trying to stop the nausea and after a couple minutes succeeded.

He wasn't aware of all the time that had passed until his lover yelled into his mind. /What the fuck are you doing?! Get out of there!/

_Okay…_ he thought back absently as he started to move again.

But something went wrong. When he was crossing the last corridor, seven armed guards were waiting for him. _Schu!_ He mentally called his lover. _You said you didn't feel any mind left in the building!_

/I'm going there, be careful./ Was the only answer he got from the German.

Suddenly, a bullet hit his leg while he was killing one of the guards.

There was a pained scream, that was his, and more gunshots, but he couldn't feel them, he was too numb, the pain was too great.

What happened from that moment was blurry in his mind. The gunshots had stopped and someone was saying his name… His lover.

Even if he couldn't remember all what happened, he could remember begging for the other to help him. He wanted to continue living no matter what. He wanted to be with the German… no matter the consequences.

It was ironic, but his lover didn't want to 'help' him. He preferred to let him die and rest instead of marking him forever and transform him in what he was.

But Ken wanted to live, and in a short and agonizing mental talk he convinced him of giving him his blood, to prolong his life.

And just when he was slipping into the darkness, he heard the too familiar sound of fangs ripping through skin and a bloody wrist was pressed against his mouth.

"I just hope we don't regret his." Were the last words he heard in his delirious state.

The last thing he could remember was the taste of Schuldig's blood.

++ _End of the Flashback_ ++

He supposed Schuldig drove him to the hospital and told whoever he talked to to call his teammates.

If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, then Omi was snoring on a nearby chair and the one holding his hand was Youji, who had fallen asleep too (or that's what he could guess from the steady breathing).

The brunette wanted to throw up, the lingering feeling of the blood didn't disappear and it was making him sick.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to calm down. But he couldn't.

Tears escaped from between his closed eyelids as the realization of what had happened hit him.

He was alive, yeah, but he drank Schuldig's blood.

If a vampire bites you and drinks your blood, you suffer the loss of blood, but you don't become a vampire.

BUT if you drink a vampire's blood… then, you'll slowly become one while you're alive, and will finally be one when you die.

And he had… just to be with…. _Kami-sama what have I done?_

.::.::.::.::.

"Nagi!" Crawford yelled at his younger teammate.

The Japanese boy entered into the American's office a few seconds later. "What do you want?"

"I had a vision."

The boy looked at him curiously.

"It's Schuldig."

"Nani?"

"He's the vampire we've been looking for. He was here all the time."

"Do you mean Schu is-"

"No, there's someone above him. He's the one we have to hunt, not Mastermind."

"But if he's a… we are defenseless against him!"

"No. Two days ago I received a box with all the documents we need. My mother's family kept them and now I have them. I've read most of the diaries and heard part of the talked material [1] and know what we have to do." He said as he handed Nagi a folder. "Following those lines we'll be relatively safe."

"We really are in trouble, ne?"

"Yeah."

Tsu zu ku…

[1] For this fic I'm using lots of things and info from my favourite book ever. Bram Stoker's Dracula. The book is composed with the diaries and talked material from the charas. And those are the documents Brad will use. So, since his mother's family had them, we'll just imagine that his mother is from British precedence. 

Hn… What the fuck am I doing uploading a new story instead of updating all the ones I have up? Well, I had this in a notebook and decided to type it on the pc. And since I tend to forget about things I've done, I decided to put this up before I forgot about it.

But I have no idea of when I'll update.

A vampires fic… What do you think? I know this sucks but I love vampires… I know nothing makes sense but don't worry, things will be explained when time to explain comes.

Until my next update, leave a comment! They're always welcome and will make me hurry with my other fics. And the sooner I finish with other fics, the sooner I continue with this.

Hasta luego!


	2. Part 2

Sweet Bite

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! It belongs to Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me. But someday, they'll be mine insert evil laugh!! Any info taken from the book Dracula isn't mine either. Any extract from the book Dracula has been used to complement the story and NEVER with the intention of copying or taking any profit from Bram Stoker's book.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, angst, vampires, blood.

Notes: Anything written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk. _'If you find anything written like this, it means that is a passage from a book'_

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Wanna thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter! **Simply Kim **(Thank you for reviewing! hugs Schu is not one of the bad guys, but he's not in the good side either [that will be explained later] Yeah, it's BradAya! I love that pairing too ), **Jacques** (Thank you for reviewing! hugs I agree with you, the world needs more WK vampire fics!), **Shirogane** (Thank you for reviewing! hugs Yeah, the CrawfordRan is in my plans for this fic Can't tell you for when though), **Amy** (Thank you for reviewing! hugs Well, I have like seven stories started in a notebook that I haven't published yet ad only type them on the computer when I need a rest from writing the others or drawing, that way I can focus on the ones half written [and not even that way I end up writing them] Anyway, about "Revenge", I can't tell when it will be finished. I wanted it finished before February, but it was impossible and there are still three chapters left), **Rei**** Eien **(Thank you for reviewing! hugs I think you're right… ), **KyraEnsui** (Thank you for reviewing! hugs I'm glad you like it Don't worry, I'm working on the other fics as hard as I can.)

Part 2

Two hours after Crawford told him everything and he'd read all the information he'd been given, Nagi still couldn't believe what he'd heard.

How could it be that one of his teammates was a vampire? And Schuldig?

It just wasn't possible.

Even if the German had always preferred night over day, Nagi himself had seen him up at mornings and during the day, had seen him under the sunlight. It just wasn't possible.

But now that he thought of it, in the last three months or so it had been impossible to talk to him during day.

"Of course… a dark place to refuge from the sunlight… his bedroom! That's why he was so fresh when he came back after a night out… because after 'sleeping' during the day he-"

"It took you long to discover."

Nagi turned to look at the door. "What are you talking about Farfello?"

Farfello leaned his hip on the door, smirking. "He always smells like blood. The guilty one found how delicious it is and benefits from it to continue _living_."

"Is there anything else you know?"

The Irishman stared at Nagi for a moment and looked pensive before he opened his mouth to reply. "He is not here." He left before Nagi could say anything.

The telekinetic scowled. "He isn't here? That's obvious. Schuldig isn't at home right now." _I wonder_…

Nagi rose to his feet. He had to talk to Crawford.

.::.::.::.::.

Youji made a face. "What do these medicines have to make Ken lose it like that?" Long fingers placed an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Every now and then he starts yelling about the taste of blood and ends up throwing up. Gross."

Omi looked up at the playboy after sending Aya a quick look. "Those sedatives must be making Ken-kun be delirious. What do you think Aya-kun?"

Aya didn't say anything, but made a very clear gesture with his hand.

Omi blinked stupidly. "You think he's crazy?"

"It's not the first time he talks about that. It's been going on for a few months already."

Youji took a long drag at his cigarette. "How do you know that?"

"My bedroom is next to Ken's."

"That's true…" the playboy left the cigarette in an ashtray. "I'm sure there is something else. I don't know what it is, but this is just too weird even for Ken."

Omi nodded. "We'll have to keep an eye on Ken-kun until we discover what's going on. Anything that might affect Weiss will have to be investigated before Kritiker knows about it. And you know what happens when Kritiker investigates one of its agents…"

"Yeah, that's the first thing we have to do, keep whatever it is from Kritiker as long as possible." Youji lit another cigarette. "Any ideas?"

.::.::.::.::.

DOCTOR SEWARD's DIARY [1]

October, 3rd

… On the side of the bed nearest to the window Jonathan Harker rested with his face flushed and breathing hard, as if he was in a state of stupor. Kneeling on the border of the bed that was nearest to the door was the white form of his wife. Next to her, on his feet, was a tall man dressed in black…

… He was holding both of Mrs. Harker's hands with his left hand, separating her arms roughly; and held the nap of her neck with his right one, forcing her to turn her face towards his chest. Her white nightdress was stained with blood, and a thin stream descended down the man's chest…

.::.::.::.::.

Schuldig came back home after a night out.

He felt full of energy, thanks to the blood he'd taken from different children. It was the least destructive way to satiate himself when he couldn't get the blood from Ken.

Instead of killing a kid, he took a little from each and it was enough.

Surprisingly, it was children's blood the most delicious and easy to get rid of. A park just before the sun came down, dark streets… any place was a good one to find blood.

It was also easier to take that memory out of a kid's mind than of an adult. They would just remember a white man who smiled and that would be all. The loos of blood wouldn't be too great so in a few days they would be okay again.

The German glanced at the only mirror he had in his bedroom, knowing already that there would be no reflection. But anyway, the changes in his physique were quite evident.

His teeth, hands, skin, eyes… everything had changed three months ago when both Schuldig and Ken had been attacked by a tall and extremely thin 'man'. Even thought he knew more or less what had happened, the truth was that Schuldig couldn't remember anything and only knew what little Ken could remember from that day, that wasn't much either.

Schuldig took off his headband and sunglasses and left them onto his table. The redhead kicked his shoes off and his jacket and shirt followed a few seconds later.

It wasn't until then that he looked at his bed for the first time, and saw the crucifix he hadn't seen in a long time and that he certainly hadn't placed there.

"What the fuck does this mean?!"

Tsu zu ku…

[1] Those are two little extracts from the Dracula book. I'm sorry if they don't make all the sense they should (because they don't). The reason is very simple. I own the Spanish version of the book and had to translate, so what I said wasn't as exact as I would have liked it to be.

sighs I finished this chapter in a break from studying. Isn't it ironic? Now that I don't have the time to write is when my mind gives me more ideas and inspiration is all the time around me. It's short and not what I wanted, but it always happen the same, so I don't worry about that anymore.

I don't know when I'll be able to update this again, but anyway I hope you liked it!

Remember to leave me a comment with opinions and all that stuff, and for more info on updates feel free to go to my blog!

Hasta luego!


End file.
